Penny and the Groove Squad
by Ellis97
Summary: Penny and Bridget sign up for an exchange program and are going to stay in Bay City for seven weeks and Brain is coming with them. When they and their three new friends get zapped with a jolt of electricity, a lot more changes then their hairdos. Endowed with super powers, Penny and her friends become superheroes and must thwart a mad scientist's plan for world domination.
1. Journey to a New World

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for another episode of the new season of The Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget! You're gonna love this episode, because it's something completely different. I'm pretty sure you'll notice something weird about it.**

 **And without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

Our story opens up with Penny and Bridget, who are making their way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Man, that history test was hard" Penny remarked "A test as hard as that is probably the worst thing that happened to me"

"Well it's better than putting ourselves in danger" Bridget remarked "Besides, the test couldn't be as bad as what happened that one time with MAD"

"Yeah" Penny felt something on the left side of her stomach "I guess so"

"Let's go" said Bridget "I hope they don't serve any of the half-eaten food from yesterday"

Penny and Bridget walked over to the cafeteria, got their food from the lunch lady and sat down to eat.

"Okay, how do they get mac and cheese to turn brown?" Bridget looked at her lunch.

"Maybe they cooked it at a high temperature" Penny said as she ate the mac and cheese.

"You know Penny, things have been going pretty good since we stopped following your uncle on his capers and stakeouts" Bridget said as she ate some mac and cheese.

"I guess" Penny rolled her eyes.

"We're safe from Dr. Claw and we're finally getting our grades up" Bridget smiled "I guess taking my advice paid off, huh?"

"Whatever" Penny sighed.

Eventually, lunch had ended and our heroines went back to class for their next lecture when all of a sudden, the student body was called for a surprise assembly.

"Attention students" said the principal, who took out some kind of letter "I have a special announcement to make; have you students ever wanted to study with the tribes of the Congo? Or study with ancient tribes in the Outback? Well keep dreaming because we can't send you to any of those places, but starting next week, those who are interested can travel out-of-state to study the life at Bay City High School. I'm pleased to announce a seven week study-abroad exchange program. The sign-up sheets are in the hallway. That is all"

All the students walked out of the hall and started to go to their lockers and get ready to go home. While that was happening, Penny and Bridget were having a side conversation.

"Hey Penny" said Bridget "Why don't we sign up for the exchange program?"

"Why?" asked Penny.

"Because we can study some new people and we can't get tempted to follow your uncle because we'll be miles away" Bridget explained "Plus, it would be great to stay with some people who can guide us through a whole new world"

"I guess so" Penny shrugged.

"Then let's go" Bridget said as she grabbed Penny's hand.

Penny and Bridget arrived at the hallways and signed up for the exchange program.

"You'll see Penny" said Bridget "This is going to be a great

Meanwhile in Bay City, Chrissy and her friends were at her house for a study session, but Chrissy wasn't focused so much on their math homework as much as she was distracted on what was coming for the following week.

"Chrissy" Mac snapped her fingers "Chrissy! Wake up!"

Chrissy shook her head and snapped out of her trance "Huh? What? Who dat?"

"Chrissy, you've been gazing off into space for 12 minutes" said Zeke "And it looks like you've gotten an ink blob on your circumference paper"

"Oh" Chrissy grinned sheepishly as she looked at her homework paper "Sorry. I was just thinking of something my mom told me earlier"

"Really?" asked Ping "What?"

"You know the exchange program next week?" Chrissy replied "Well, the principal called in me in before we left final period and he said that the two girls who signed up are going to be staying at my house for the next seven weeks as part of the program"

"Wow" said Zeke "That's awesome, Chrissy"

"Do you think they'll be cute guys?" asked Ping.

"I hope so" Chrissy giggled.

"I hope not" Zeke rolled his eyes.

"That reminds me, we have to get ready for the cheerleading state finals next week" said Chrissy "I mean, we've been winning every year and I'm not going to let that streak go to waste"

"Whatever" Zeke shrugged.

"At least we can show off our winning streak to these two people staying with you" Ping remarked.

Back in Metro City, Penny and Bridget went back home to tell their folks. They then reached Penny's house.

"Bye Penny" Bridget said as she walked to her house "See you tomorrow"

"Bye Bridge" Penny said as she walked inside "Brain! Mommy's home"

"Ruff! Ruff" Brain ran downstairs to leap at his mother "Ruff!"

"Hey baby" Penny hugged him "Guess what? Mommy's going to be signing up for an exchange program! Which means that I'll be at a new school for a few weeks"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Brain barked.

"I'd better go pack" said Penny "I'll be downstairs to feed you soon"

The week had gone by and finally, it was time for Penny and Bridget to go to Bay City. Bridget and her mom came to the house to pick her up.

"Penny!" Bridget shouted "Get outta there! It's time to go! We'll be late for the bus!"

"Okay" Penny shouted from up in her room "I'm coming"

Penny grabbed her bags and ran downstairs to Bridget and her mother. She ran into the car and put her bags into the trunk.

"Okay" she got into the car and strapped herself.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Brain ran right to the car.

"Sorry Brain" said Penny "But you can't come with me. Mommy and Auntie Bridget have to go away for a few weeks, so you have to stay here with Uncle Gadget"

Brain's ears drooped and he whimpered.

"Don't worry, Brain" Penny kissed Brain's nose "We'll be home soon and we can play the day away. Bye Brain. Now kiss mommy goodbye"

Brain licked Penny's puckered lips and then walked over to Bridget.

"Now don't forget Auntie Bridget" Bridget closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

Brain then licked Bridget's puckered lips and then she closed the window.

"Okay Brain" said Penny "Bye bye. We'll be home soon"

Penny and Bridget blew kisses to Brain as they drove off. Brain watched sadly as they drove off into the distance.

"I can't let Penny go off on a big old epic journey without me" Brain said to himself "I must follow them!"

Brain then picked up his dog food bowl and followed the car to the school. Later, the girls arrived at school, where the bus was waiting for them.

"Okay girls" said Marilyn "Time to go"

"Okay mom" said Bridget.

"Sure thing Ms. Marilyn" Penny said as she got out of the car.

"You girls have fun and be sure to tell us about your time in Bay City when you get home" said Marilyn "This is about getting a new experience and learn about other people's ways of life, so you have to take this seriously as you are curious about it"

"Yes ma'am" said Bridget.

"See you in a few weeks, Bridge" said Marilyn "I love you"

"I love you too, mama" said Bridget.

Bridget and her mother then shared a quick goodbye kiss.

"Bye Penny" said Marylin.

"Bye Ms. M" said Penny.

Penny then bent down and she planted a kiss Marylin's lips as well.

The two girls then walked over to the school bus that was going to Bay City and got into their seats. Just as the bus was about to take off, Brain climbed onto the bar of the bus' back door.

"I am not going to let Penny go without me" he said in his thoughts "As a faithful dog, I am obliged to be loyal to my dear Penny"

So, Brain held onto the handle of the bus and held the dog bowl in his mouth all the way to Bay City. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Penny, Brain and Bridget are going off into a whole new world. Little do they know that this will be an adventure they will never forget. Notice anything unusual about this story? If you don't, keep reading as soon as there's a new chapter. I think you'll notice the something I'm talking about as soon as we get more chapters. So stay tuned.**


	2. Welcome to Bay City

After a long two hour ride, the bus had finally made it to the Bay City Bus Station.

"Okay everyone" said the bus driver "We've arrived at the Bay City Station. Everybody get off"

"Penny" Bridget whispered as she gently shook as sleeping Penny "Penny. Come on, Penny. Wake up"

"Daddy..." Penny said in her sleep "Daddy...wait..Daddy..."

"Penny" Bridget gently shook her best friend again "Penny"

Penny slowly opened her eyes "Huh? Wha?"

"Penny, we're here" said Bridget "Time to get up"

"Oh, thanks Bridge" said Penny.

The girls got up and started to walk off the bus. They grabbed their things and walked into the bus station, where there were a lot of people inside either waiting to get to a bus they were trying to catch or meet people who were waiting for them.

"Where do you think the students are waiting for us?" asked Penny.

"I don't know" said Bridget "I think we should look for some people holding up a sign with our names"

The two then looked around the crowd of people and saw Chrissy, Zeke, Ping and Mac holding up a sign that said "PENNY AND BRIDGET"

"That must be them" said Bridget "Come on"

The girls walked over to the Chrissy and her friends.

"Hey" said Chrissy "You must be the two new exchange students"

"Yeah" Penny nodded "We are. My name is Penny Brown and this is Bridget Williams"

"Nice to meet you two" Chrissy shook their hands "My name is Chrissy and these are my friends; Zeke, Mac and Ping"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance" Mac bowed.

"Oh my God" said Ping "I've never met exchange students. It's great to meet you two"

"Hello ladies" Zeke said as he made a flirtatious smile at them "The name's Zeke. It's gonna be a pleasure having you pretty ladies around for the next month and a half. I can't wait to show you around"

Penny and Bridget both giggled, which resulted in a bit of a glare from Ping.

"Well come on" said Chrissy "Let's go back to my place and help you two get unpacked"

The six new friends walked to the outside of the bus station and started heading back to Chrissy's place. Meanwhile, Brain got off the back of the bus and walked into the bus station, holding his squeaky bone and bowl in his mouth.

"Okay" he thought "Now all I have to do is find Penny and Bridget"

Brain walked around the bus station and looked around for Penny and Bridget, but couldn't them anywhere in the crowd. He made his way through the crowd and saw the car that Penny, Bridget and their friends were in driving away.

"There they are" he said with this bowl and squeaky bone in mouth "I'd better catch up to them"

While Brain was trying to catch up to them, Zeke and the girls were getting to know their new friends.

"So guys, where are you from?" asked Chrissy.

"We're from Metro City" said Bridget.

"That's the home of the famous Inspector Gadget" said Mac "Have you guys met him?"

"Know him? He's my uncle" Penny snorted.

"No way!" Ping gasped "For real?"

Penny nodded her head.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Ping chanted excitedly "You're uncle is THE Inspector Gadget?! Awesome! This is such an honor to be hanging out with Inspector Gadget's niece and her best friend!"

Ping started shaking Penny's hand rapidly, while the others looked on.

"Does she always get excited like this?" Bridget asked Chrissy.

"Yeah" said Chrissy "She's kind of a drama queen. Anyways, we have cheerleading practice in an hour"

"You do?" asked Bridget.

"Yeah" Mac nodded "Chrissy's the head cheerleader and Zeke's the mascot"

"I did it to get closer to the girls" Zeke shrugged.

"Hopefully, a certain raven haired one" Ping said as she batted her eyelashes.

"And this is an important day" said Chrissy "We are training for the Cheerleading State Finals"

"Cool" said Penny "Can we come with you guys? I've always wanted to see some real cheerleaders in action"

"Yeah" Bridget added "As the hosts, you must take us everywhere"

"Sure" Chrissy said "We haven't had an audience at practice before"

"Then it's settled" said Zeke "We will drop off Penny and Bridget's bags at Chrissy's place and then we'll go to school"

"Sounds like a plan, Zeke" Ping smiled.

"Thanks" Zeke said "I sure have an interesting brain, don't I?"

"Boy, that sure adds to his interesting ego" Mac remarked.

The girls giggled and continued to walk to Chrissy's house. Little did they know that Brain was following them all the way there.

Finally, they arrived at Chrissy's house and went right inside.

"Wow" said Penny "You've got a nice place here, Chrissy"

"Thanks" Chrissy said "We just had it decorated"

"So, where are your folks?" asked Bridget.

"My mom had to go to work and my old man is with his poker buddies" Chrissy replied "They should be back by tonight"

"That's good to know" said Penny "So do you mind showing us to where we will sleep?"

"Sure, follow me" Chrissy said as she led Penny and the others upstairs.

Meanwhile outside, Brain had finally caught up with the girls. He walked to the front door of Chrissy's house and noticed something...there was no doggy door.

"Rats" he said to himself "I guess I might as well find a different way inside"

He walked to the backyard and saw an open window and a tree right beside it. He figured it was worth a shot. Climbing a tree is a cat's thing, but there was no other way to get inside to Penny and Bridget. He put his bowl and bone down and climbed the tree.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our protagonists are in a whole new world, well...town actually. It may seem like an ordinary exchange student adventure, but not when Penny, Bridget and Brain are around. So, have ya'll noticed anything weird about this story yet?**


	3. Cheer Practice

While Brain kept climbing the tree to the open window, Chrissy showed Penny and Bridget to her room.

"And this is my bedroom" said Chrissy "You'll be sleeping in here with me. We used to have a guest bedroom, but my folks had to gut it when I was born. I've got an inflatable bed that's big enough for both of you"

"Thanks Chrissy" said Penny.

"Wait here" Chrissy said as she got her cheerleading outfit from her room "I've got to get dressed. Feel free to unpack"

Chrissy went into her bathroom and went to get changed, while Penny and Bridget unpacked their things.

"Isn't this wonderful, Penny?" asked Bridget "I mean, we can finally have a normal life and not have to meddle in your uncle's cases for nearly two months"

"Yeah, I guess" said Penny "But I don't think this'll give us a chance at a normal life"

"What do you mean?" asked Bridget.

Penny opened her mouth, but before she could talk, she heard some branches and leaves rustling, not to mention some sort of whimpering sound.

"Do you hear something, Penny?" asked Bridget "It sounds like a whimpering, barking noise"

"Yeah" Penny nodded "I think it's coming from out the window"

They heard the noise again and turned around to see where it was coming from; it was Brain, who was trying to get inside the house.

"Brain?!" they shouted in unison.

Brain nodded his head.

"Hang on baby" Penny ran to her dog "We're coming to save you!"

Penny and Bridget grabbed Brain and got him right inside of Chrissy's room.

"Brain, what're you doing here?" asked Penny "I thought I told you not to come with us"

"Don't be angry Penny" said Bridget "He probably just wanted to come with us and followed our scent here, didn't you boy?"

Brain nodded his head.

"Well Brain, we can't call Uncle Gadget and have him come get you" said Penny "After all, he's a busy cyborg, so I guess we're stuck with you"

"Bark!" Brain said as he licked both Penny and Bridget's faces.

Just then, Chrissy came back wearing her school cheerleading outfit.

"Hey guys" she said "Ready to go to practice?"

"Sure" said Bridget "Oh and Chrissy, there's something you should know..."

The girls then showed Brain to Chrissy.

"Aww" she gushed "What an adorable doggy! He little fella, where did you come from?"

"He's our dog and his name is Brain" Bridget explained "He must've followed our scent here"

"So it looks like we have three guests now" Chrissy giggled "Why don't you bring Brain with us?"

"Sure" said Penny "The more, the merrier. Come on, Zeke and the others are waiting"

The four then headed downstairs to the others.

"Bout time" said Mac "I was getting worried"

"Oh my God!" Ping exclaimed as she saw Brain "What a cute widdle doggy! Come here, doggy"

Brain ran over to Ping and started licking her face.

"His name's Brain" said Penny "He's me and Bridget's dog"

"Where did he come from?" asked Mac.

"He must've followed our scent here" Bridget answered "And it looks like we're stuck with him for the next month and a half"

"Well come on" said Zeke "We've gotta get to practice"

The seven of them got out of Chrissy's house and walked over to school. Luckily, it was only a few blocks away from Chrissy's place.

"Here it is" Chrissy said to Penny and Bridget "Bay City High School"

"Wow" said Penny "Let's go"

"You're in luck, Penny" said Mackenzie "Chrissy's also the head cheerleader"

"Double awesome" said Bridget.

Penny, Brain and Bridget went into the bleachers and started to watch Zeke and the cheerleaders rehearse.

"This isn't so bad" said Penny "I mean, we are sitting alone in these bleachers and watching a real cheer squad in action"

"Yeah" said Bridget "This is something. Right, Brain?"

"Ruff!" Brain barked.

At that same time, Chrissy was coaching the squad so they could work on a routine for the cheerleading championships.

"Okay Wildcats" she said to the squad "Let's do this thang"

The girls started cheering and doing their routine "We're the coolest cats with the baddest moves, so get down to our funky groove! Go wildcats! Go wildcats! Go! Go! Go! Go wildcats! Go!"

"I think somebody was a little off after the third 'wildcats'" said Star, another cheerleader "Don't you Stacy, Roxanne?"

"Of course, Star" said the two in unison "Whatever you say"

"And pray tell, does this 'someone' have a name?" Chrissy asked, annoyed.

"I won't mention her name, but it's CHRISSY" Star smirked "Feeling guilty?"

"Only in your dreams, princess!" Chrissy placed her hands on her hips.

"Diva" Star glared at Chrissy.

"Chow cow!" Chrissy spat back "Insult me all you want! But remember that I'm captain of this squad, no matter what you say!"

"Maybe you should step down and make me captain as I so richly deserve!" said Star.

"You want a piece of me, girlfriend?!" Chrissy raised her fists.

"I thought you'd never ask" Star sneered.

While the girls were making battle poses, Penny, Bridget and Brain were watching the whole thing.

"Crumbs" Penny exclaimed "This is getting out of hand"

"Don't be too concerned, Penny" said Bridget "My brother has chicks fighting over him all the time. Now, we can see a real catfight in action"

"Catfight?" Brain thought.

Before Chrissy and Star could wrestle, Roxanne and Stacy held back Star and Zeke held back Chrissy.

"Stop squabbling you two" said Zeke "You two are going to have to learn to get along if we are going to win the state championships"

Chrissy sighed "Zeke's right. We've won the championships for the past two years, what's stopping us from keeping up our streak now?"

"Oh man, I hate the championships. All that pressure makes me break out" Ping said as she looked into a mirror and saw something "Oh my God! I think I've got a zit! Can you see it?"

"That's just your nose, Ping" Mackenzie folded her arms.

"I knew that" the Asian girl shrugged.

"Boy, this is some real drama here" Bridget remarked as she watched the action.

Finally when things died down a bit, Chrissy started to ponder something.

"Okay, I'm going to get us through this as always" she told her cheer mates "In fact, I've concocted the perfect plan; we can dye our hair like the colors of our cheerleading batons"

"Cool" said Mac.

"Awesome dude" Zeke gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Chrissy" Ping added.

"I was totally thinking of that" Star lied "She's always stealing my ideas. Right girls?"

"Yeah" said Roxanne and Stacy.

"It's truly genius and I know just the place to go to" said Chrissy "My cousin Adrian owns a salon and he can sure do some mean hairstyles"

"Forget it, blondie" said Star "Ain't nobody is touching my hair except my personal groomer"

"Personal groomer? Does he cut your hair before or after your flea bath?" Chrissy snarked.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh" Star sarcastically remarked.

"Boy, Chrissy and Star sure have such a vendetta" Penny remarked.

Just then, Bridget saw someone approaching the field "Oh my God! Penny look! A hottie at four o'clock"

"Where?" Penny looked down.

Yes, a hottie it was. It was a handsome Spanish guy with nicely combed hair and a football uniform.

"Oh my God!" Chrissy exclaimed "It's Raymond! The hot new foreign exchange student!"

"Hola Chrissy" he said to the blonde "Do you mind if I ask you a favor?"

"Heh, heh, sure!" Chrissy giggled nervously "Go ahead"

"I would like to please tutor me in math" said Raymond "I mean, the English graphic symbols really confuse me. So can you help?"

"Sure, I'd love to" Chrissy giggled.

"Good" Raymond said as he walked away "Well, hasta luego"

"Yeah" Chrissy waved "Pasta my bagel"

Just then, a limo arrived and Star, Roxanne and Stacy got inside.

"Hey Chrissy!" Star poked her head out the window "Can you read sign language? Here's a lesson for you...LOSER!"

Roxanne and her posse then made an "L" on their foreheads at the blonde and drove off.

"Laugh so it seems like we won" Star whispered to the other two girls.

They girls started laughing as they drove off. Chrissy then sadly sighed. Her friends then came to console her.

"Don't feel bad, Chrissy" said Penny "I mean, its not the first time a leader has been insulted"

"Yeah" said Ping "Some of the greatest people of all time got treated like dirt their whole lives"

"You know, you ought to be more sensitive" Bridget told Ping.

"Thanks, I guess" Chrissy said "Anyways, let's go see my cousin. He'll be stoked to meet you guys"

"Alright" said Zeke "Lead the way Chrissy"

"Sure" Chrissy said.

And so, Penny, Chrissy and their friends were off to see Chrissy's cousin and get their hair done.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Penny and Bridget have gotten some insight on what goes on weekly in the girls' world. Now in our next chapter, comes when the plot really begins!**

 **But before I can tell you guys to stay tuned, haven't you noticed anything about this episode that stands out at all? Tell me in the reviews sections! So, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. A Trip to the Salon

While Zeke and the girls had been going to where Chrissy was taking them, deep somewhere in the city lied the lair (actually building) of the mad scientist known as the dastardly Dr. Nightingale and his cyborg minion; Larry. Their mission? World domination.

"At last! It's finally done!" Nightingale said to himself "A year of planning and it's finally ready! My greatest achievement ever; the Brain Buster! Larry! The camera"

"Right here, Dr. Nightingale" Larry said as he held up the camera "Smile!"

Larry then took a picture and a photo of Nightingale came out. The doc then picked it up and looked at it.

"I look fat in this one, burn it at once" Nightingale said as he threw the picture to the floor.

"Yes sir" Larry said as he grabbed the picture.

"Larry, how long have we known each other?" asked Nightingale.

"Fifteen years, boss" Larry replied.

"And what has been the one thing that's been on my mind for that long?" asked Nightingale.

Larry thought for a second "I'd say that'd be world domination"

"Precisely!" Nightingale snapped his fingers "One blast from this Brain Buster will turn every citizen in all of Bay City into mindless zombies, leaving them under my control! An army at my fingertips and then...world domination! Mwah, ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!" Larry manically laughed with his boss.

"Power up the machine" Nightingale immediately stopped laughing.

"Indeed sir" Larry nodded.

Not too far from Nightingales building (a block away to be exact), were our main protagonists, arriving at their destination.

"Here we are guys" said Chrissy "My cousin's shop"

"Fancy sign" Bridget remarked.

Ping looked up and saw some dark storm clouds "Gee, looks like it's going to rain. Maybe we should come back some other time"

"Stop being such a spaz, Ping" Chrissy told her friend "Let's go inside"

"Right behind you" Penny replied "Come on, Brain"

"Ruff!" Brain barked.

While the others walked inside the store, Ping and Zeke stayed outside for a bit.

"Is it true, Zeke?" she asked him "Am I really a spaz?"

"No Ping" Zeke shook his head "You're perfect just the way you are"

"Thanks" Ping giggled and blushed.

The gang then all got into the shop. Brain then started barking.

"Brain, what is it, Brain?" Penny asked him.

"Bark! Bark!" Brain barked towards something.

Just then, another dog stuck its head right out of a curtain and started running towards Brain and the two started barking at each other.

"It looks like Brain has found someone" Chrissy remarked.

Just then, some tall guy came out "Chill out boy, it's okay"

The dog stopped barking at Brain.

"Adrianne" Chrissy exclaimed as she ran over to him and they hugged.

"Chrissy, great to see you baby" said Adrianne "Aren't you going to introduce me to your mates, here?"

"Oh right" Chrissy grinned "Cousin Adrienne, these are my friends; Mackenzie or 'Mac' rather, Ping, Zeke, Penny and Bridget"

"And this is my dog, Brain" Penny introduced her dog "I see he and your dog have gotten well acquainted"

"Ping, Mackenzie and I have come here for some styling" Chrissy explained "And I think Penny and Bridget would like some stylings too"

"Well I don't need one, but Penny sure could have her hair done" Bridget said as she touched Penny's pigtails "I mean, she's been wearing her hair the same way her whole life. Why don't you hook Penny up with something new?"

"Why that's not a bad idea, Bridget" said Adrienne "Your friend does look like she could use a new do"

Penny sighed "Fine. I've always wanted to see what I'd look like with a different style"

"What do you say, Napoleon?" Adrienne asked his dog "Can we make these girls fly?"

"Ruff!" Napoleon barked.

"Well then, follow me girls" said Adrienne.

"Bridget!" Penny glared at Bridget.

"No need to thank me, Penny" Bridget smiled "I'd do anything for my best friend"

"Oi vey" Penny rolled her eyes.

While the girls and Zeke followed Adrienne into the salon, Napoleon and Brain walked up to each other.

"Hi there, I'm Brain" Brain told Napoleon.

"Nice to meet you Brain, the name's Napoleon" said Napoleon "What brings you to Bay City?"

"My owner's are here for a seven week exchange program, so we're staying here with Chrissy for the next month and a half" Brain explained.

"Cool" Napoleon exclaimed "It's gonna be great to have a fellow canine around the shop"

"So, you like playing ball?" asked Brain.

"I sure do" Napoleon nodded "And what do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to go on adventures with Penny and Bridget" Brain replied "It's pretty cool"

The two dogs then walked into the other room, where the girls, Zeke and Adrienne were. Zeke then saw something in a blender.

"Hey Adrienne, what is this stuff?" he asked the stylist.

"It's my special drink, babe" said Adrienne "Would you like to know what's in it?"

"It's just a fruit smoothie" Chrissy giggled.

"Whatever" Adrienne shrugged "Now, let's get fabulous!"

Meanwhile over at Nightingale's building, the mad scientist and his cyborg henchman were ready to activate the Brain Buster.

"We're ready, Larry" said Nightingale "Activate the Brain Buster"

Larry plugged the machine's plug into the socket and Nightingale pressed a green button, which opened up a hatch on the roof and the machine extended up to the outside of the building.

"Goodbye Bay City! Hello world domination!" Nightingale shouted.

The machine zapped a laser beam into the dark clouded sky, but the dark clouds started to grow faster, thanks to the electrons in the laser beam and vapor in the clouds.

"No! No! That's not supposed to happen!" Nightingale panicked.

Meanwhile back at the salon, the girls were sitting in their chairs and their heads were in the dryer things you find on salon chairs, whatever you call them. At that same time, Napoleon and Brain took a look at Zeke's tail on his mascot costume.

"Hey Brain, watch this" Napoleon whispered.

Napoleon barked, ran to Zeke and started tugging on his mascot tail.

"Hey! Let go!" Zeke tried to pull his tail back "Let go mutt!"

Napoleon kept tugging on Zeke's tail until he let go and caused Zeke to slam up against the wall. Brain and Napoleon then started to laugh.

"And the crowd goes wild" Brain slapped Napoleon's front paw.

"Stupid dogs" Zeke mumbled.

Adrienne then served some drinks to Chrissy, Mac, Ping, Penny and Bridget. They grabbed the glasses.

Chrissy raised her glass "Here's to the championships and our new friends!"

"Yeah, it feels good to get away from Metro City for a while" Penny remarked.

The girls then clinked their glasses together.

At that same time, the dark storm cloud was getting even bigger by the moment the Brain Blaster was zapping it.

"The energy is getting too intense" said Nightingale "We have to shut it off"

While the two mad villains tried to shut the machine off, lighting emerged from the cloud and it struck three loiterers and a worm, which started to undergo a strange transformation and crawl right into a sewer.

Just then, a huge ball of lightning blasted right through the salon door and struck the hairdryer's that the girls were sitting under, also zapping them in the process. This caused them to float right into the air and they started to transform. Into what? You'll have to wait until the next chapter.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like some lightning has struck the place and our heroines. Wanna see their transformations? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. We've Got the Power

The lightning, radiation from the hairdryers and taste from the smoothie's had combined to create some sort of powerful chemical reaction towards the girls, which caused them to undergo a totally rad transformation. Their clothes started to turn into some slimming spandex; red velvet for Penny, green-blue for Bridget, regular red and light red for Chrissy, blue and light blue for Ping and green and light green for Mac. Complete with matching masks.

"Huh?" Penny groaned "What happened?"

The girls helped each other up from the rubble and were finally standing.

"I have no idea, Penny" said Chrissy "Any ideas, Mac?"

Mac pondered "Well, it was definitely electrical, some kind of massive overload and I detect some radiation involved"

"Nice intuitive insight, Madame Curie" Bridget rolled her eyes "Now can you tell us about our outfits?"

The girls looked down and noticed their new outfits.

"Wowsers" Penny remarked as she looked down "Look at this"

"Great Gatsby" Chrissy remarked "Either we blacked out and started doing aerobics or something mega-strange is going on here, guys"

Just then, the guys and dogs emerged from the rubble.

"Wow" said Adrienne "Groovy new looks ladies"

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Zeke.

"That's what we've been pondering" said Chrissy.

Just then, someone shouted from the building across the street "HELP US! HELP! GET US DOWN FROM HERE!"

"Hey! Someone's calling" said Chrissy.

Mac squinted her eyes and she somehow zoomed in on the building and saw Nightingale and Larry trapped.

"I see them" she said "Two guys are trapped in that building!"

"How do you know that?" asked Bridget.

"I can see them through the walls" Mac replied.

Everybody looked at Mac with confused faces.

"What?" she asked.

"HELLPP!" Larry shouted.

"We've gotta find a way to get up there and save them" said Penny.

"But how?" asked Zeke.

Ping thought for a minute "Maybe if we charted a plane, we could probably fly-"

Just then, Ping started to zoom up into the sky.

"Did Ping just...fly?" asked Zeke.

"It would seem that way, yes" Chrissy replied.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ping screamed as she flew into the sky "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I hate heights! Okay Ping, don't be a spaz. You're just flying without a plane, it happens...NO IT DOESN'T!"

Just then, Ping flew right past Nightingale's laboratory.

"No wait!" she said "That's where I want to go!"

The gravitational pull on Ping's newfound powers caused her to float right to the balcony where Nightingale and Larry were. Inside the lab, it was all smoking and there were sparks and electrical jolts flying everywhere.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to save you" she called out to the two people in danger.

"Boss! Boss! Wake up" Larry shook his boss awake "There's someone here to save us"

"Get her out of here" said Nightingale "We don't need to be rescued"

"Sure thing" Larry said as he approached a flying Ping "Hey! Get lost! We don't need help"

"Dude, your place is in flames" Ping remarked "What do you call that?"

"Gotta go" Larry retreated back to his master.

"Great" Ping rolled her eyes "These guys don't want to want to be rescued and I can't get down-"

Just then, Ping started plummeting down to the ground and shouting.

"I'll catch you, Ping" Zeke said as he held out his arms.

"STOP!" Ping shouted, then stopped and landed right on the ground "Wow, that was easier than I thought"

"Dude, that was so weird" said Bridget "So what happened, Ping?"

"Those guys don't want to be saved" Ping replied "I don't get it. Why would anyone not want to be saved?"

"Well we have to save that bloke, no matter what" said Adrienne.

"Adrienne's right" Penny nodded "After all, my Uncle John always tells me that we heroes have a code of honor and that's to save them"

"Penny, I thought we we came here to settle down, not get involved in anything dangerous like this" Bridget snapped her fingers and then disappeared.

"Oh my God!" Penny exclaimed "Bridget! You just disappeared"

"I did?" asked Bridget's voice.

"Bridget? Where are you?" Ping looked around "Are you a ghost?"

"No, I'm invisible" said Bridget's voice "But how?"

"I think it must've happened when you snapped your fingers" said Chrissy "Try snapping your fingers again, Bridge"

Bridget snapped her fingers again and reappeared "Cool! I can turn invisible!"

"Great" Chrissy rolled her eyes "Now everyone has powers but me"

"Don't be a diva, Chrissy" said Mac "It's not that big of a deal"

"Yeah, I don't have any powers and I'm doing just fine" Zeke smiled.

"And neither do I" said Penny "At least I don't think so"

Chrissy glared at the two.

"Not helping, Penny and Zeke" Bridget remarked.

"Bridget's right" Penny nodded "Now, we needs to think of a plan to save those guys"

Penny started to think and all of a sudden, the rubble started to float in mid-air.

"Oh my God! I'm making things float in mid air" she exclaimed "I think that zapping gave me some form of telekinesis"

"Oh for God's sake!" Chrissy stomped her foot "I'm head cheerleader! Where's my power?!"

Chrissy got angry and hit a car in the parking lot, which flew right across the block and landed in another parking space.

Chrissy flexed her muscles "I've got super strength. Maybe I could use this during cheerleader practice when we're doing a pyramid with-"

Mac tapped Chrissy's shoulder "Not to be a drag or nothing, but can we get back to the guys who are in trouble?"

"Oh right" Chrissy grinned "Come on, Penny!"

"Right behind you" Penny followed Chrissy.

The two blonde's then got into the building and were ready to save Larry and Nightingale.

"Somebody need rescuing?" Chrissy placed her hands on her hips.

Just then, Penny saw Larry on the floor and picked him up.

"No worries, little guy" she said to Larry "Penny and Chrissy are here to save you"

"No" Larry pleaded "You don't understand!"

"Sorry, but we've gotta get out of her or we'll both die" Penny told him.

Chrissy turned around and saw Nightingale digging through a file cabinet.

"My plans for world domination! I must save them!" he said as he tossed some papers.

Chrissy then tapped on Nightingale's shoulder and grabbed him by the coat. Next thing you know, Penny was holding Larry and Chrissy was holding Nightingale.

"What're you two doing?" asked Nightingale.

"We're getting us out of here before this place blows to bits" Chrissy replied.

Penny and Chrissy ran over to the exit, but saw that it was blocked by a giant beam from the ceiling.

"Crumbs" Penny exclaimed "What're we gonna do now, Chrissy?"

"I don't know" said Chrissy.

Chrissy looked around and saw a wide open window.

"Follow me!" she told Penny.

Penny (with Larry in her arms) followed Chrissy (with Nightingale in tow), who was running towards the open and shattered large window.

"What're you doing?" Larry asked, frightened.

"I'll tell you if we survive" said Chrissy.

Back outside, the others were waiting for Chrissy and Penny to get out.

"You think they're okay?" Ping asked the others "They've been gone for a whole two minutes"

Just then, Mac saw something coming down from so many feet in the air "Oh my God! Scatter!"

Zeke, Adrienne, the dogs and the girls scattered and Chrissy, Penny and the two guys landed right in the middle of the road, creating a large pothole.

"Wowsers" Bridget exclaimed "Look at that hole"

Just then, Chrissy and Penny emerged from the smoke.

"Oh man, I think I pulled a hamstring" Penny groaned.

"Memo to me; go on a diet" Chrissy groaned as she straightened her back.

"Chrissy!" Mac and Ping exclaimed and hugged her.

"Penny!" Bridget ran up to Penny and hugged her.

All of a sudden, Larry and Nightingale emerged from the smoke and pothole.

"You!" Nightingale pointed to Chrissy and Penny "You two are going to pay for what you did!"

"Who's the yellow dude?" Mac asked Chrissy and Penny.

"That's the guy Penny and I just rescued from a destructing building" Chrissy folded her arms.

"You two blonde brats have ruined everything I've worked for!" Nightingale ranted "I will have my revenge! Larry!"

Larry pressed a button on his arm and in the blink of an eye, a black car arrived and the two drove off into the sunset.

"Geez, that guy could show us a little gratitude, don't you think?" Penny remarked.

"I don't know..." Adrienne rubbed his chin "There's something about that bloke, but I can't put my finger on it"

Zeke grunted "Okay, this night is officially freaking!"

"I'm not surprised it is" Bridget remarked "Freaky stuff happens to me and Penny every week"

"Well regardless, how did you guys get those powers?" Zeke demanded.

"Well, it must've been that electrical jolt that changed us, must've mixed up our molecules somehow" Mac deduced "But that's just what I think"

"Who cares how it happened? The point is we've been blessed with awesome super powers and since we're superheroes, we should be partying like rock stars!" Chrissy exclaimed.

"I don't think it works that way, Chrissy" Bridget told her "I mean, these super powers are awesome, but also a special gift"

"Bridget's right, babe" Adrienne agreed "You five have been blessed with these awesome and precious gifts and with great power, comes great responsibility"

"Like in that movie about that guy who got bit by that spider" Zeke remarked.

"Your cousin has a point, Chrissy" Penny said "You think it was easy when my uncle got his gizmos and doohickeys?"

"Oh my God! This is bad" Ping started to panic "My parents are going to hyperventilate when I say 'fly' and- Wait a second! I just said 'fly' and nothing happened. Hold on! I said it again! Fly! Fly! Fly!"

Nothing happened and all of a sudden, the girls started to transform back into their old selves.

Chrissy gasped "Oh my God! Mac look through something!"

Mac grabbed a board and squinted her eyes "Nothing"

Chrissy grabbed the board and tried to break it, but nothing happened "Rats! Penny! Try moving it with your mind"

Penny put her fingers on her forehead and focused her eyes on the board, but nothing happened.

"Crumbs! Nothing happened" she exclaimed "Bridget! Snap your fingers!"

Bridget snapped her fingers and nothing happened "Nope! Nothing"

"That was a short lived experience" Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't feel so bad, ladies" said Zeke "At least we still have each other"

Chrissy, Ping and Mackenzie glared at Zeke, who grinned sheepishly.

That night, Penny, Bridget and Chrissy were getting ready for bed. After brushing their teeth, Chrissy climbed into bed and Penny, Bridget and Brain snuggled into the inflatable bed.

"It's a shame we lost our powers, Chrissy" said Penny.

"Yeah, I really wanted to keep them a little longer" Chrissy remarked "Well, until I have my own talk show that is"

"All I know is that we'd better not see anything weird anymore" said Bridget "I just want a chance at a normal life, for once"

"Don't worry, it won't be so bad, Bridget" Penny comforted her "Almost everywhere we go there's something abnormal or freaky"

"Gee, thanks" Bridget rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome" Penny nodded "I'm glad I could help"

"Besides, tomorrow's the weekend and we're going to the park for cheerleading practice" Chrissy told her new friends "Maybe you guys can go one day without running into anything strange"

"I hope so" Bridget remarked.

"Well goodnight guys" Chrissy smiled "See you in the morning"

"Night Brain" Penny turned to her dog, who was sleeping between her and Bridget "I love you"

Penny, Bridget and Chrissy each gave Brain a kiss and they finally fell asleep. However, Penny had something on her mind.

"I don't know, but somehow I think we haven't seen the last of that mad doctor and our powers" she said in her thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile back on an uncharted island in the tropics, the block of ice had finally melted and therefore, the young inhabitant was thawed out of his icy prison.

"Huh?" he looked around in confusion "What happened? I'm free! But where am I?"

The youth then looked at his wrist and pressed a button on his communication device.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The girls' powers may be gone, but I don't think that Penny, Chrissy and their friends have seen the last of their superpowers and that Nightingale character. Meanwhile, who could've been freed from that block of ice? You'll have to stay tuned for new developments in this story arc!**

 **But can you please try to guess who was in the ice block and what could be so weird about this story? Just try to guess.**


End file.
